


Punishment

by Batsy



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Punishment turn reward, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy/pseuds/Batsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley just never listens. The Narrator needs to do something to get the man to listen to him.</p><p>Though, going this way may have not been the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This story runs off of the idea that the Narrator can change everything, but Stanley's actions and thoughts, and the Narrator can read Stanley's thoughts.

Once again Stanley chose to go down the right path instead of the left. Once again he picked to stay in the lounge instead of following the story.

"Stanley, you need to stop messing up the story. I made this story for you and for it to work, you have to follow it! You honestly make me so mad!" The Narrator growls at Stanley.

Stanley just keep sitting in the employee lounge. He had a smirk on his face as he listens to the Narrator. 

"You know what? I am not going to put up with this kind of behavior anymore! Stanley, you are going to be punished! Just let me think of one!" The Narrator yells at Stanley.

The man sits up as he hears that, but makes no move to leave. He doubts that the Narrator will actually do anything to him. He never has before and they have been going at this for almost years now.

They have never got to the point where the Narrator has decided to punish him. It was weird to think that he may get punished.

"How about some embarrassment? That should be the best thing. Maybe then you will stop this." The Narrator gets a different tone.

Stanley glances up on hearing that. He coughs a little and blushes. He doesn't know what will be embarrassing, it's just him and the Narrator here. 

Though, he does care what the Narrator thinks of him. He always cared. He doesn't want that tainted from what may happen.

'Wh-What are you thinking?' Stanley thinks to himself. A thought popped into his head that he wish didn't. 'That is horrible.'

"Wow... Stanley... What a-an excellent p-punishment you thought of." The Narrator stutters as he talks. Inside the room he was in watching the other, he became red face at the thought of the punishment.

He didn't stop himself from allowing the thought to go away. The Narrator coughs before deciding to put this into play, but with a bit more to it.

"Ahem... W-Well, Stanley. A punishment i-is needed." The Narrator blush grows as he begins to change what Stanley was wearing.

The clothes, the man wore, disappeared. Around his neck a collar appeared with a leash that yet up to the ceiling. The leash gave a soft tog to see if it was hooked on right.

Stanley face went bright red and he grabbed anything near by to try and cover himself up. This was embarrassing and he knows him and the Narrator are the only one here, but still.

'Why am I on a leash and naked?! I just thought it would be embarrassing to have to wear a collar around like a dog!' Stanley glares up at the ceiling.

"Well, just a c-collar isn't a good p-punishment. Now." A tog on the leash showed what the Narrator was going to say.

'No! I am not standing up!' Stanley thought and looks down.

A harsher tog told him to get up. The angle the leash togs at hurt his neck and he knows this could get worst. He stands up and heads to the hallway, but was stopped.

"Ah. W-We are going back to the beginning Stanley. Though, I'm not going to reset for that. I simple work would be better." The Narrator hums to himself as he watches the other.

Stanley glares up at the Narrator, but follows the leash. He kept his hands in front of his crotch to try and keep it covered. He, also, kept his head down as they walked.

This was a weird punishment to him. Plus the fact the Narrator is being weirdly quiet, but the togs on the leash gives that he is fully paying attention.

Stanley would slow down and speed up. He didn't know what to do, but blush like crazy and follow the leash.

"Now that we are back here. We will start a-again." The Narrator sighs before a nervous chuckle. "J-Just follow the story three times and the punishment is over."

Stanley looks up at him. He holds up three fingers and gives him an embarrassed face. He doesn't think he can do this.

"J-Just remember this when you act bad again." The Narrator chuckles before turning his mic off.

"Oh god! Why did I pick this?" He whispers to himself as he watches Stanley be confused by no one talking.

The Narrator let's his eyes wonder on the other before he looks down at his pants. He blushes as he slowly takes off his belt and takes his pants off.

"H-He won't know." He tells himself with a bit of hope.

The Narrator turns his mic back on. "Sorry, it got unplugged." He smiles shyly at Stanley before blushing more.

"N-Now, this is a story of a very bad boy, named St-Stanley..." The Narrator went quiet as he bite his lip.

Stanley grew bright red as his mind went to other things. He glances back up at the ceiling as he wants for the Narrator to recover. He, himself, knows he won't recover from hearing that.

Stanley was actually turned on by that. Oh! He hopes the Narrator doesn't know that.

"S-Sorry about that. I thought I should say something, but it s-sounded so sexual." The Narrator quickly spits out at him. After that he stays quiet again.

Stanley groans, but it sounded more like a moan. He freezes as he looks down at the ground, praying quietly to himself that this doesn't look bad.

He is naked. He does have his hands on the dick. He is turned on. He did just moan after the Narrator said that.

"St-Stanley, have you ever heard of the a syndrome o-of when two people a-are alone for so long... No m-matter the gender, they fall in love..." The Narrator takes a breathe as he stares at Stanley. "They s-say hormones are why th-that happen."

Stanley looks up at the ceiling as he listens. He takes note of how the Narrator sounds breathless.

"D-Do you j-just want to r-roll of the h-hormones right n-now? C-Cause um..." The Narrator go quiet again.

Stanley blinks and turns red as his realizes what the Narrator means. He gets a bit more turned on by that.

'Will you be d-down here with me, or...?' Stanley grew nervous at the thought of only him.

"I-I'll l-leave th-the mic on, b-but I won't be g-going down there w-with you. I d-d-don't want to h-have sex if th-that's y-your thought." The Narrator begins to stutter a lot.

'So, I-I'll hear you and you'll see m-me? Turn o-off s-sound so i-it's fair.' Stanley moves his hands to his hips.

"A-Ah. Deal." The Narrator quickly turns sound off on his computer he uses. "Dear god." He mutters under his breathe.

Stanley smirks and begins to stroke. He blushes when he hears the Narrator breathing pick up.

"Th-This is w-weird. Ngh. Don't y-you, ah, think?" The Narrator blushes and bites his lips.

Stanley motions for him to keep talking or he'll stop.

"Why d-don't I n-narrate what y-yo're doing then? If y-you, ngh, want me to t-talk." The Narrartor found a rhyme close to Stanley's.

The man only nods. He could think of what else to do.

"St-Stanley begins to st-stroke his m-manhood. Ah, he s-seems to increase o-on speed as h-he listens t-to the N-Narrator, ah. H-His muscles s-seems to tense u-up at t-times, ngh, to show h-he was somewhat c-close to h-his limit." The Narrator bit his lip to try not to moan.

"S-Stanley began t-to, oh god. H-He began to d-drip and sh-shake. Ngh. S-So close al-already? D-Did you st-start before we a-agreed?" The Narrator blushes and leans closer to the screen.

Stanley couldn't help, but nod and moan. He didn't really do anything. He just got turned on by what the Narrator said. He often did that.

"I-I'm cl-close also." The Narrator addmited shyly before he began to moan. He couldn't hold these ones back.

He tries to continue telling what Stanley was doing, but couldn't. He was too lost to even talk now.

The two of them never did anything like this in the years they have been together. Guess, some 'needed' releases were coming.

"St-Stanley, I-I'm!" The Narrator tried to say before cumming. He sits back as he tries to get his breathe back. To only get more breathless as Stanley came.

"Th-This doesn't seem like a punishment as m-much as a reward." The Narrator stutters. He blushes and sighs. "Will this stop your b-bad behavior?"

Stanley just shook his head no.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and I hope to see more on this pairing, but I know this fandom is mostly dead now though.  
> ;-;
> 
> Anyone want this story to continue?


End file.
